Sous la couette
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Bien évidement, chanceux comme il l'était, il fallait que ce soit au moment où il s'autorisait un petit moment câlin avec le taciturne blond que Yuffie avait décidé de l'emmerder. La question qui se posait était : comment virer la Ninja de sa chambre?


_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Le soleil filtrait tranquillement à travers la fenêtre, réchauffant lentement la peau des deux personnes qui sommeillaient tranquillement dans le lit. Le plus grand était brun, et s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, on aurait pu apercevoir deux orbes oscillants entre le bleu et le gris, séparés par une fine cicatrice qui zébrait l'arrête de son nez. D'autres balafres, plus discrètes cependant, parcouraient son corps, témoignant de la vie de rude combattant qu'il menait avec adresse. En effet, faisant partie du Comité de Restauration du Jardin Radieux, les ennemis dépourvus de cœur arrivaient par centaines chaque jour. Il leur livrait une guerre acharnée, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient détruit son monde. Il avait bien sûr finit par le récupérer quand l'élu de la Keyblade avait fait renaître les mondes disparus, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il leur vouait une haine féroce que trop persistante. Heureusement il n'était pas seul à se battre contre ses ennemis trop nombreux et trop cruels.

Le garçon blond qui dormait à ses côtés l'épaulait de façon conséquente dans son combat. Plus petit que le brun, il était bien calé contre lui, utilisant son torse comme substitut de coussin. Même dans son sommeil, l'expression dure et sérieuse qu'il affichait dans la journée ne quittait pas son visage. Possesseur de deux yeux bleus surmontés de sourcils obstinément froncés, l'ex-mercenaire ne souriait presque jamais, malgré toutes les tentatives d'une jeune ninja, à son regret qu'il connaissait que trop bien pour tenter de le dérider. Il aidait son ami et amant pour la chasse aux Sans-Cœurs, mais lorsque la chasse prenait fin, il errait comme une âme en peine. Son compagnon ne lui avait jamais reproché son attitude, se contentant d'être là et de le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. N'étant pas démonstratif pour deux sous, ces marques d'affection leur suffisaient amplement.

Un rayon de soleil vint s'égarer sur les paupières du plus grand qui se réveilla. Sans bouger un muscle, il observa son amant dormir et se permit d'esquisser un petit sourire. Leur relation avait commencé suite à une soirée qui avait été un peu trop arrosée. Sora avait eu la brillante idée de ramener de l'alcool des mondes qu'il visitait avec Donald et Dingo, et avait absolument tenu à leur faire goutter. Aerith, Donald et Dingo avaient décliné poliment, Cid s'envoyait des bouteilles comme un chaton buvait du lait, Yuffie avait également une sacrée descente, malgré son âge et son apparence frêle et Sora s'était écroulé comme une masse après son deuxième verre. Eux n'avaient pas tenu à boire particulièrement, mais, en s'observant du coin de l'œil, ils remarquèrent que l'autre buvait plus qu'eux. Par pure fierté masculine, ils commencèrent un concours silencieux. Après ce fut le trou noir total jusqu'au lendemain, où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, complètement nu dans le même lit. Ils avaient bien vite compris ce qui c'était passé. Après une discussion courte mais fructueuse, ils avaient conclu d'un commun accord de ne plus être obligés de boire pour recommencer. Avait alors commencé une relation des plus étranges dans laquelle aucun d'eux ne disait quoique se soit. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Point.

Léon avisa le réveil. Il devait lever son amour maintenant, ou on le verrait sortir de sa chambre. Évidemment, personne n'était au courant de leurs relations. Doucement, il caressa le visage de l'endormi. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Cloud clignent des paupières, sortant de son sommeil. Il regarda Léon un instant avant de lâcher un sobre :

-Quoi ?

-Lève-toi. Les autres vont pas tarder à se lever, alors si tu veux éviter les questions embarrassantes, il faudrait que tu partes maintenant.

Cloud ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir un instant, puis replongea la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Encore cinq minutes.

Léon sourit tendrement. Il se mit à caresser le dos du blond du bout des doigts. Cloud sortit un œil de l'oreiller et le regarda. Ils ne dirent rien, s'observant en silence. Finalement, au moment où Léon ouvrit la bouche, il vit Cloud pâlir. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Yuffie.

Comprenant tout de suite l'urgence, Léon l'aida à le mettre le plus vite possible de l'autre côté du lit, sur le sol, seul endroit invisible de sa chambre depuis le seuil de la porte. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Yuffie faisait irruption dans sa chambre, sans avoir pris la peine de frapper à sa porte.

-SQUAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL

Léon soupira, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait par son véritable nom.

-Yuffie, la notion d'espace vitale, tu connais ? Ou même la politesse qui dit qu'on doit frapper à la porte des gens et attendre leur permission avant d'entrer, ça ne te dit rien ?

La jeune ninja prit la pose.

-C'est marrant, Cid m'a fait exactement la même remarque l'autre jour.

-Et tu veux quoi ? À huit heures du matin un dimanche ?

Elle sourit.

-Rien, je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de venir faire chier quelqu'un.

Léon grogna. Génial.

-Et pourquoi moi en particulier ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir.

-Beh, Aerith est déjà partie, Cid travaille, et la dernière fois que je lui ai cassé les pieds pendant qu'il travaillait, il a menacé de me tuer si je le dérangeais pendant qu'il installe les protections du Jardin. Merlin s'est installé au château Disney et Cloud n'est pas là. Alors il ne reste que toi. Comme dirait Cid, à défaut de perdrix, on prend les pigeons*.

-C'est moi que tu traites de pigeon ?

Elle sourit sournoisement.

-Vu que t'es le seul à ne pas avoir prévu le coup...

Il grogna.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à aller emmerder les neveux de Donald ? Roro Foufou et Lolo.

Elle explosa de rire.

-C'est Riri Fifi et Loulou. Pas Lolo ! Ils seront morts de rire quand je leur dirais...

-Super, mais, pourquoi tu vas pas les emmerder EUX !

Elle prit un air outré.

-Ce sont mes amis !

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu pourras essayer de leur tirer des trucs, non ? C'est bien ton style, ça...

Elle sembla faussement choquée?

-Moi ? Tu oses m'accuser de pareils larcins ?

-Au hasard, quand t'as piqué la lance de Cid pour faire griller des marshmallows, quand t'as piqué ma Gunblade pour la vendre à Sora, quand t'as pris le bouclier de Dingo sous prétexte d'aller faire de la luge à la ville de Noël, où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds, que t'a …

-Ça va j'ai compris ! L'interrompit-elle.

-Je crois que tu pourrais prendre la cigarette que Cid a dans la bouche, si tu voulais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la ferma. Elle marmonna pour elle-même.

-C'est pas bête, faudrait que j'essaye...

-Super, maintenant que tu as trouvé ta prochaine victime, tu te barres de ma chambre ?

Elle prit un air soupçonneux.

-Et pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille aussi vite ?

Il soupira.

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'on est dimanche, qu'il est huit heures du matin, que je voudrais dormir...

-Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je te vois à poil !

-Entre autres. Tu dégages maintenant ?

-Humm... Nan. Je reste. Pour le spectacle.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et le regarda narquoisement. Il soupira et lâcha.

-Très bien.

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait se lever, mais il attrapa sa Gunblade et la menaça.

-Tu as trois secondes pour virer de ma piaule avant d'être cramé.

-Tu feras pas cramer ta chambre.

-Deux.

-Tu le ferais ?

-Un.

Elle courut dehors en rigolant et en prenant garde de laisser la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte. Léon soupira. D'un sort de gravité, il referma la porte.

Cloud, qu'il avait presque oublié releva la tête.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Malheureusement.

Il se leva et alla fermer la porte à clé. Il se remit au lit et Cloud vint se caler tranquillement contre lui. Léon lui caressait distraitement les cheveux quand il réalisa une chose.

-Comment t'as su qu'elle était là ?

Cloud eut un sourire discret.

-Malgré le fait que Yuffie est une ninja très douée, va savoir pourquoi, elle a l'art de sautiller quand elle marche. Une vraie pile ! Tiens écoutes.

Effectivement, Léon tendit l'oreille et il put entendre de légers sons espacés. L'instant d'après, il n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre retentir

-SALOPERIE DE GAMINE ! RENDS-MOI MA CIGARETTE !

-Effectivement. Bah, vu que tout le monde est levé, restes faire la grasse matinée.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Le blond se cala plus confortablement et commença à somnoler. Léon regarda le soleil finir de se lever paresseusement et s'endormit à son tour

* On remerciera tous Durendal pour la profondeur de cette citation


End file.
